1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector with an auxiliary shield, and particularly to an auxiliary shield provided in the electric connector to allow a shield device evenly connecting with the electric connector completely for external connecting path of an electronic apparatus being hidden effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the electronic technology progressing incessantly, a lot of electronic apparatuses are indispensable products in our lives. However, the electronic apparatus such as the computers generate electromagnetic waves while in operation and the electromagnetic waves are harmful our bodies"" health and cause interferences to damage other electronic parts in addition to interfering other electric appliances. Hence, how to shield the electromagnetic waves from the electronic apparatuses is one of vital subjects many manufactures focus on.
The conventional shield device as shown in FIG. 1 has a metal body 1 with an end thereof provided with a bended engaging part 11. The engaging part 11 can be mounted to a casing of the electronic apparatus (not shown) and a plurality of pierced openings 12 are disposed in the metal body 1 to correspond to contacts on the electronic apparatus. After the electric connector (not shown) being inserted into the electronic apparatus, fixing holes on the electric connector can be aligned with fixing holes 13 in the body 1. Fasteners are utilized to engage with the fixing holes such that the electric connector can be fixedly attached to the body 1 and the metal casing of the electric connector can contact with the body 1. In this way, it is possible to obtain an effect of shield.
However, the preceding metal body 1 has to make the pierced openings 12 and the fixing holes 13 so that it is very easy to result in an uneven surface on the body 1 and the metal casing of the electric connector being unable to contact with the body 1 entirely. Moreover, all the contacts on the electric connector have to be covered with plastics during being made so that the contacts provide inconsistent levels because of the plastic covers to constitute the electric connector itself and the contacts do not contact with the body 1 completely. Therefore, the problem of interference caused by the electromagnetic are not truly solved.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary shield for an electric connector, with which the support frame can evenly contact with the electric connector completely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary shield for an electric connector, with which the external connecting circuit of the electronic apparatus can be hidden effectively.
For reaching the above said objects, the crux of the present invention resides in that the auxiliary shield for an electric connector is provided with a plurality of pierced openings corresponding to the pierced openings of a shield device and at least a plurality of elastic strips extends along a side of each of the pierced openings for being pressed against a metal casing of the electric connector such that the support frame can evenly contact with the electric connector completely with an external connecting circuit of the electronic apparatus being hidden effectively.